A Tale Of Tails
by RamblingsOfaFanQueen
Summary: Lucius has been sentenced to this kiss of death while both Draco and Narcissa were pardoned. Draco is experiencing troubles mentally and physically leading him to leaving his normal life. This is a very angsty style of story with a very slow build up. Rated M for future potential chapters in order to be safe.
1. The Dream

p style="text-align: left;"Malfoys always prided themselves on their appearance and self control; you can imagine Dracos disbelief at the man kneeling a mere three yards drom him. The very man he had feared and loved since the day he was born; now kneeling in blood soaked rags that were ragged, torn, and atleast two sizes tol large for his fathers narrow physique. Draco clenched his jaw tighter as he stiffened against Narcissa, offering her better support. she was already trembling with teary eyes and blotchy cheeks, and the dementor hasnt even entered Lucius' vicinity. Sentenced to the kiss; the verdict sounded repetitively in Dracos head as he remained staring still. Then he caught a glimpse of the drifting black cloak flowing openely behind his father. The time had come. A loud shriek sounded. Draco jolted upright in his oversized four poster. Sweat beading over his forhead and dripping from his heaving chest. His breath catching in a way that felt far too familiar. Dimby came rushing into the bedroom mumbling underneath her breath as she strode towards him. With every passing second it felt as if his lungs were collapsing beneath his ribs as he began to seize. he could feel his jaw beginning to lock up ad Dimby finally made it to his side. she softly mumbled some charms and enchantments and before Draco knew it he was gasping for breath as if he had been under water the entire time. "Another dream Master Malfoy?" Dimby asked affectionately. All Draco could do was groan in what he hoped sounded like an affirmation. br /"Thats one everday this week Master Malfoy" she cautioned as she wiped the sweat from his brow line with shaky hands. Draco could hear the crack in her voice, he placed his hand over hers as he tried to soothe his breathing. "Dimby, please dont cry" mhe pleaded, looking into her large green tear soaked eyes. "Im going to be alright. it was just another bad dream." "Yes Master Malfoy..." "I told you that you didnt have to call me that anymore Dimby" "Yes Mas- I me-Dimby means Draco, sir." "Thats better" he noted sweetly, "that'll be all for now Dimby. Thank you." he watched as she bowed and took her leave. The Malfoy's had gotten Dimby shortly after they lost Dobby, and much like Dobby, Lucius had been horrid to her while he remained in the Manor. As soon as The Ministry executed his conviction Draco started trying to make up for all of his fathers horrible misdeeds, Dimby was one of the many. Draco had intially tried freeing her of her responsibilities but was shocked to hear that Dimby wanted to remain as their family house elf. So much so that she went into hysterics when Draco suggested her leaving. So Draco allowed her to stay under a few circumstances. One was that she would have no 'Masters,' she could do as she like without fesar of punishment and she was under no orders to wait on him and his mother. The last was that she rid herself of the rags that she wore as her uniform, she was to dress in whatever she liked except those. to Draco they were a symbol of continued imprisonment and meant to shame her. He didn't want that or anything else that Lucius had a hand in. br /At first Narcissa fought him on it but she had come around. She has gotten used to being more of an independent witch and was now even a fond supporter of S.P.E.W.. He was very proud of how shed overcame the troubles from Lucius' death, she was actually doing very well for herself in the wizarding community, and she was happy. That was one of the hundreds of reasons that he just couldn't bring himself to telling her about his episodes and the reoccurring dream. No matter what he did or how many dreamless sleeping potions he brewed, they came. it seemed fitting that even after death that his father should haunt him in some way. He spent his life idolizing the man out of fesr and the first time he truly defies him, when he is dead, and still he somehow reaps the consequences. It has been getting progressively worst as of late though he admitted to himself as he dressed. He had to get somewhere to clear his thoughts. He frequented The Black Lake more and more often, It was peaceful to him to be completey alone. The fog insured his privacy and ever since the Tri Wizard Tournament no one dared coming to was a sort of dry chill in the atmosphere when Draco approached the landing to sit. The fog was at its normal overwhelming state, completely surrounding the lake and him. br /br /p


	2. The Awakening

Even with the chill in the atmosphere, Draco felt comfortable. He never had much of an issue with the cold but it wasnt until the dreams began that he welcomed it so freely.

Wand in hand, he waved over the darkened water whispering an enchantment. Suddenly the dark liquid sparked to life with what looked like brightly colored spirits; they began to dance on top of the lake.

Dancing and splashing in and out of the water, they seemed to be putting on a show as he stared on. Staring through the beautiful creatures and into the foggy abyss as if there was something out there for him. Too many times, he thought.

Too many times he has sat here, staring forward. When was he going to come to the realization that there was nothing for him out there?

Suddenly a large splash came up from the middle of the lake, immediately grasping Draco's attention. The spirits evaporated as more frantic splashes arose from the intial source. Draco shot up from his spot, clutching tightly to his wand and taking on a defensive stance.

He didn't know what was in the lake, nor what may be wanting out, but he could assume it didnt want to make friends with him. The splashing didnt seem to be coming to an end. Draco narrowed his eyes so that he could see more clearly through the fog.

When that failed he casted a clearing charm. Suddenly he could make out that it was two creatures creating all of the chaos. it was a mix of scales and leathery skin that were emersing from the dark liquid.

Luckily, from what Draco could tell, he had not been spotted. he quickly knealt and murmured yet another charm and all of a sudden the lakes entirety glowed beneath him.

When he stood he noticed the large pool of liquid they were thrashing in was in fact blood! Quickly he accio'd his broom to his side. it shot from what seemed like nothing inside a cloud of fog.

Draco wasted no time, leaping onto it with the same grace and finesse he had shown many times in the quidditch court. He shot forward to the center of the lake, high enough to not be grabbed and close enough to make out the two shapes. One was quite large. It had darkly colored leathery skin and looked to be attacking the other head on.

When his eyes gazed over the second body in the lake his heart dropped. "potter?" Draco gasped hardly audible at all.

Before his brain could make all the connections he so desperately needed, his wand was in hand and there were charms and wordless spells slicing through the murky water and into the leather skinned beast.


End file.
